


The Pears Of Doctor Who

by dmarsh14



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Belly Expansion, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Butt Expansion, F/F, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:58:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmarsh14/pseuds/dmarsh14
Summary: Amy, just separated from Rory, goes to a pub and meets two other women, who are interested in her. After a little time, they begin to feed and gain weight, especially around their bellies and butts.





	The Pears Of Doctor Who

     Amy Pond missed Rory, but she stuck by her decision. She couldn’t have children and he wanted to be a father, had ever since she could remember. There was no other way for him to. She had to let him go, to allow him to find a wife who could give him the children he needed.  
     Her modeling career was starting to take off, and that helped her stay busy, but she couldn’t keep on like this. She didn’t think she was ready for dating just yet, but she needed people in her life. The Doctor wasn’t reliable; he could go months or years (of her time) between visits.  
     It wasn’t really her scene, but Amy decided to go to a pub. There would be plenty of people to meet there, at least. Maybe she could find some new friends.  
     Unused to nights out at a pub, she found a table and sat, and looked around at everything and everyone, sipping at her drink and trying to blend in to the lively action.

     Before long, Bill Potts came in, taking a break from Uni. Not dating even casually just now, she scanned the pub. Just the regulars. She sighed quietly, not really expecting anything else. Then she saw someone new. Red-haired, a bit pale and looking totally out of place. Bill thought a moment as she got a pint from the barman, then shrugged mentally. Why not?  
     Casually approaching the table, Bill got a better look. The woman was older than she’d thought, but not too old. Marriage troubles, maybe? Well, even if the woman wasn’t interested in a date, they could entertain each other.  
     Nearing the table, Bill said, “hello. Any one sitting here?”

     Amy jumped a little at the unexpected voice. Looking up, she saw a young woman, dark-skinned with tightly-curled hair proofing out in all directions, looking expectantly at her. “Um,” she stammered, “no. No,” she continued louder, waving at the seat across from her, “if you want.”  
     “Thanks,” she said, slipping onto the bench opposite Amy. “I’m Bill,” she said.  
     The name surprised Amy, but only a second or so. A masculine nickname wasn’t anywhere close to the weirdest things she’d seen. “Amelia,” she answered, then corrected to, “Amy.”  
     “So,” Bill went on, “you’re new.”  
     Smiling shyly, Amy shook her head. “Not so new,” she answered.  
     Grinning, Bill said, “new at the pub.”  
     “Oh!” Amy brightened. “Yeah, I guess I am. I needed a change. New scene.”  
     “Bad breakup?” Bill asked.  
     “Um.” Amy hesitated, taken aback by the girl’s forwardness.  
     Immediately, the girl leaned back, giving Amy physical as well as emotional space. “Sorry. Too much?”  
     Amy relaxed a bit, saying, “no. I guess I need to talk to somebody. Working through a divorce.”  
     “Ooh,” Bill said. “That’s rough. How bad?”  
     “Sorry?”  
     “How bad was he?”  
     Amy’s eyes teared up. “No, it wasn’t like that.” Almost without realizing it, she started telling Bill everything. Well, not the Doctor and traveling in the TARDIS, but the rest. She must have really needed company. But, even so, something about this woman was comforting, inviting even.

     Hearing the story, Bill felt really bad for Amy. Mentally, she backed off a little. Amy needed a friend, not a one-nighter. After some time, just talking together, Bill asked her up to her place.  
     “Oh, um, I don’t...” Amy trailed off uncertainly.  
     Bill smiled gently, tried for a joke. “I’m not after your knickers. I just thought you might want some, I dunno, homeyness? For a bit. Instead of a public bar.”  
     At that, Amy relaxed. “Oh. Sorry. I’d like that.”  
     Bill shrugged, carefully casual. “ ‘Sok. I’m used to that kind of stuff.”  
     Amy blushed a bit. “No, no!” she tried to reassure Bill. “I’m not upset about that. I’m closer to hetero, but not so very far. I just don’t think I’m up to dating yet.”  
     Bill laughed, teasing Amy gently. “So there’s hope someday then.”  
     Smiling, a real smile for the first time in weeks, Amy went home with Bill.

     For the next fortnight they met nearly every night, at the pub or a restaurant, or even one or the other’s flat. As time went on, the two became friends, then close friends. Still not feeling ready for a romantic relationship, Amy didn’t want things to advance past that, and Bill, enjoying Amy’s company, didn’t push. They were just mates who went out together for relaxation and fun times.  
     Sometimes, Amy might point out a likely prospect to Bill if she saw a new girl around. She was surprisingly good at spotting gay women, and Bill had taken more than one out for dates or even a “one-nighter.” She never returned the favor, knowing that Amy wasn’t in a place to date comfortably.  
     One night, first Amy, then Bill spotted a new girl, thin, white, with long brown hair. She fended off a few lame come-ons, and got the other patrons laughing at it (even the guys who tried for her were laughing at her jokes).  
     Amy leaned in and whispered, “what about her?”  
     Bill thought a bit. “You think that’s why she shot the boys down?”  
     Amy pursed her lips, then answered, “actually I think she might be bi. I’ve noticed her eyeing both. I think she just didn’t want them specifically.”  
     “Well, then, why should I have a better chance?” challenged Bill.  
     Amy shrugged. “”Do you just want a quick pub-score? Or something longer?”  
     Smiling slightly, Bill nodded. “Point,” she said. “I’ll invite her over.”  
     A minute or so later, Bill came back, escorting the young woman. (This was starting to make Amy feel old; what she deserved, she supposed, for choosing a pub so close to a university.)  
     “Amy, this is Clara Oswald. Clara, Amelia Pond.”  
     Clara smiled brightly as she sat. “I’ve seen you somewhere,” she said immediately. A moment of thinking later, she snapped her fingers. “You’re a model.”  
     Amy smiled. “Only local so far. I’ve done a few print spots around, but nothing major. Yet.”  
     The three women chatted up for a while, getting to know each other. Bill put no pressure on Clara; she was enjoying having new friends. None of the three had ever had especially close friendships before (except Amy, but really only with Rory, and that was over; had to be over); they all liked just being friends, without any concern for romance or sex.  
     At least for Amy. More than once, Bill and Clara arrived at their nights out together, and a bit rumpled. Or they left together, early. Amy didn’t mind; she was happy her two new friends were enjoying themselves. For herself, she still didn’t feel quite up to a relationship beyond friendship yet.  
     But little by little, Amy began to want more. She still couldn’t quite admit to wanting a real romantic relationship, but she had physical needs and, well, her own fingers (and toys) weren’t always enough.  
     Hesitantly, she broached the subject to her two new friends, and Bill immediately answered, “friends with benefits, it is!” And Clara grinned in agreement. “I’ve been waiting for this,” she whispered gently to Amy. “You’re really pretty, and attractive. I’m ready-” She paused with a quick glance at Bill. “We’re ready anytime you are.”  
     Amy drew in a sharp breath and puffed it out quickly. “I’m ready now,” she said, quietly.  
     Clara and Bill glanced at each other. Bill answered for both of them. “Are you sure, Ames?” she asked, using their nickname for her. “This is a big sorta step.”  
     Amy puffed out another quick breath. “I know it is. And yes, I’m sure.”  
     Bill and Clara smiled wide. “Let’s go then. My place,” said Bill.  
     Once there, they all stripped off their jackets, and then Clara and Bill helped Amy lose her shirt and skirt, then, kissing every newly-exposed inch, her bra and panties too. Amy moaned at each kiss and caress, and especially those on her tender areas. Once she was bare, she helped Clara rid Bill of her clothes, then helped Bill get Clara, adding her own kisses and strokes to the others’. By the time they adjourned to the bedroom, all three were hot and bothered, and they quickly flopped onto the bed in a tangle of naked bodies and limbs.  
     Bill and Clara immediately locked their lips on Amy’s breasts, each suckling gently. One of Bill’s hands searched between Amy’s legs, and Clara went for Bill’s. With all the stimulation, Amy hit a screaming climax almost instantly. As she rode the waves of ecstasy, she blindly groped for, and found one of Bill’s breasts, and probed between Clara’s legs, pulling moans from both, which sent delicious vibrations through her own breasts. As she came down, Clara glanced at Amy, and almost by telepathy, Amy knew what to do next. She and Clara subjected Bill to the same treatment that they’d given her, and finally Bill and Amy did Clara.  
     They capped off that night by a full three-way, with each of them simultaneously massaging one of their partner’s breasts (and the other on their own) while using mouths on the other in a triangular tangle of lust and pleasure. After several repeated orgasms, the three lay sprawled and panting, their limbs still entwined together.  
     And so, they added a new dimension to their relationship. Usually after their pub-nights, two of them (or just as often, all three) would end up at someone’s place for another round of mutual pleasuring. No one commented, but the three soon developed a real three-way romantic relationship without ever needing to quantify it. 

     Some time after they became a trio, Amy’s agent found her a possible new gig. It had been a good while since her last one, and Amy was in need of income. The only complication was that the photo shoot was to be for a “plus-sized” woman. Amy didn’t know why, but no one could seem to find a “regular” plus-size model, so several agencies were asking if any of their models would be willing to put on enough weight to be appropriate for the contract. Amy’s agent tried to assure her that there were more opportunities for plus-sizes now, and this wouldn’t hurt the rest of her career. Without quite understanding why, Amy agreed quickly. Her agent told her the shoot wouldn’t be for a month or so, so she had time to gain.  
     After rashly agreeing, Amy was nervous. How could she break it to Bill and Clara? True, they’d never commented on her weight, but gaining who knew how much? On purpose? She thought they wouldn’t mind, but what if-?  
     Shaking her head to get those thoughts out, Amy braced herself and told both of her lovers while they were cuddling in Bill’s bed after a great session of lovemaking. Clara’s eyes instantly started to smolder, and she actually licked her lips. “Well now,” she said lasciviously. “This is a development.”  
     Neither Amy nor Bill understood, and both looked at Clara, bemused. With a wicked grin, Clara happily told them, “I actually prefer my women big. You gaining for a job is only going to make me want you even more.”  
     “Really?” Amy asked.  
     Clara answered first with a deep, deep kiss, letting her hands roam all over Amy's body, lingering at her stomach, hips, and arse, kneading and fondling and likely anticipating more of the lot. “Oh, yes,” she breathed, nearly into Amy’s mouth. “This will be wonderful.”  
     Bill looked Amy up and down, considering. Finally, with a shrug, she said, “you know what they say; more to love. Go for it. It won’t bother me any.” With a glance at Clara, Bill added, “and you know, I could gain along with you. Keep you company. Have you not stand out so much,eh?”  
     Amy glanced at Clara, and saw her eyes glaze over, imagining both of her lovers inflating for her. “Oh, yes,” she sighed again. “That would be only fair. And,” she added after s second or two of running her hands over her own figure, “why not make it a threesome. I've wondered how it would feel for me to get fat too.”  
     “So it’s agreed, then,” Amy said decisively. “We’ll all gain together.”  
     Clara immediately got up and ordered three large cheeseburger pizzas. Though they weren’t unheard-of in London, neither Bill nor Amy had encountered one before. Twenty minutes later, they stared, gaping, as Clara took three boxes from the delivery man, brought them to the table, and opened one to reveal a large pizza whose outer crust was actually made of cheeseburgers wrapped in the crust. It had a full complement of mozzarella cheese and sweet red sauce on the thick crust of the bottom. Clara said simply, “just one of these pizzas has a full day’s worth of Calories. Well, for a normal diet, anyway.”  
     Still stunned by the culinary excesses on the table, Amy murmured, “and you expect each of us to eat a whole one of these monstrosities?”  
     Clara shrugged, for the first time looking guilty. “We may as well start gaining now.”  
     Bill tore her gaze away from the unbelievably massive feast before her and said, “and start big.”  
     Smiling widely now, Clara simply said, “uh-huh.”  
     “I don’t know what you think will happen,” Amy said quietly, “but there’s no way I’ll be able to finished even half of one of these things.”  
     Taking a slice and reaching it toward Amy’s mouth, Clara said lustfully, “you’ll surprise yourself, I think. And if we run into trouble, we can help each other along.”  
     “You mean force-feed each other,” Bill said flatly.  
     Clara pouted sexily. “I prefer to call it ‘encouraging,’ actually.”  
     Amy smiled gently. “Of course you do,” she said, laughing. Steeling herself, she took the offered slice from Clara’s hand. “Let’s at least see how far we can get here.”  
     Bill and Clara each took the first piece from the box they’d chosen for themselves and all three dug in. Clara knew what to expect, but the other two were stunned by the richness of the deep cheese layer, and the addition of the burger worked into the outer crust, and a ribbon of even more cheese inside the outer crust, was totally beyond their expectations. Another slice followed the first, then a third followed that. By now, Amy and Bill both were slowing, while Clara (clearly more used to this sort of wanton indulgence), kept going as fast as ever.  
     Feeling a bit competitive, Amy and Bill struggled to keep up with, or even pass, Clara. One slice after another was forced down, and all three could feel, and see, their bellies start to bulge outwards as they stuffed slice after slice down. Eyeing not only their own, but also their lovers’ ballooning bellies, the three kept pace with each other. For a while.  
     Eventually they all, even Clara, had to stop, panting shallowly over their now-huge stomachs, rounded and firm with most of a large pizza crammed inside.  
     Shifting against her painfully-stuffed belly, Clara moved to gently rub Amy’s huge dome. Seeing and feeling what she was up to, Amy leaned towards Bill, rubbing Bill’s as Clara rubbed Amy’s own. Bill, of course, leaned over to minister to Clara’s tightly packed belly in return.  
     After some little time, all three felt relief from the painful over-stuffing. Rising heavily to her feet, Clara grabbed one of Amy’s remaining slices and held it to Amy’s mouth, cooing, “come on, love. There’s only a few pieces left. You can do it. Come on, for me?”  
     Reluctantly (though she knew her need for gaining, and she wanted to please Clara), Amy opened her mouth as Clara stuffed the slice most of the way into Amy’s gaping maw. Biting off most of the slice, Amy struggled to chew and swallow it. As she did and opened her mouth to pant, Clara stuffed the rest in (including the whole burger). Nearly choking, Amy still kept it in, chewed it up and forced it down into her again-painfully-stuffed stomach. Bill, herself panting, pushed herself to her feet with some considerable effort, and started to help Clara stuff the last of Amy’s pizza into her, both of them cooing encouragements to her the whole time.  
     Half an hour later, nearly comatose from the sheer effort of finishing the whole huge pizza, Amy just watched dazedly as Clara, all by herself, began to push the last slices of Bill’s pizza down her throat. Amy managed some supportive coos of her own. Bill smiled around her giant mouthfuls at Amy, warming Amy’s, and Clara’s, hearts even as Clara kept cramming more and more down Bill’s stuffed gullet.  
     By the time Bill was done, with her whole pizza inside her stretched and domed belly, Amy had found her second wind. As Clara settled back down to try and feed herself the last slices of her own pizza, Amy somehow managed to heave her heavy, swollen body up and stagger to Clara.  
     Clara grinned up at Amy and opened her mouth wide. Amy grabbed a slice and, managing a wicked grin, shoved the entire piece into Clara’s open mouth. Struggling to get it closed around the gigantic mouthful, Clara chewed determinedly until she could swallow the whole massive mouthful. Immediately, she opened for the next. Amy was only too happy to oblige, and Clara downed that one too. Amy pushed slice after slice into Clara’s mouth, encouraging her as both Clara and Bill had encouraged Amy herself.  
     All too soon, it seemed, the last slice had made its way down into Clara’s overstuffed stomach. Now completely exhausted and packed to their absolute limit, the three women could only loll semiconscious, rubbing their own taut, aching bellies and groaning at the impossibly full feeling they shared.  
     “Oh, god,” Bill managed, “I’ve never been so stuffed. How did we eat all that?”  
     Clara chuckled wearily. “But doesn’t it feel good too? Knowing that you’re packed as full as you’ve ever been, as full as it’s possible to be? And that all that pizza is going to make delightful fat as your body digests it all.”  
     Rubbing her belly now for active pleasure instead of just relief, Amy answered, “you know, it does. I think I really like this.”  
     “Okay, yeah, me too,” Bill gave in.

     Over the next weeks, they kept meeting, nearly every night, for marathon stuffing sessions. Sometimes, all the effort would focus on one (usually Amy), with the others stuffing her past what she thought of as her limits, cramming her even-widening belly full and fuller than ever. More often, all three would use something convenient to race each other to fullness. Several large milkshake, each of which Clara assured them had as many Calories as a whole pot roast; one (at first; they quickly managed two, then even three) whole boxes of a dozen and a half doughnuts each; and more. They indulged in every kind of gastronomic excess any of them could imagine (and Clara could imagine quite a bit more than Amy or Bill could believe).  
     Amy was first to begin showing the results of their endless overeating. Her stomach steadily inflated with fat, growing round and majestic. Her hips and rear too, swelled larger and larger, making a nearly perfect pear-shape out of her. Turning to gaze at her ever-growing rear in Clara’s mirror, Amy was amazed at her progress.  
     Clara openly ogled her and gushed, “your arse is bigger around than your whole body used to be. You’re fat and gorgeous!”  
     Bill added her own praise. “And your tum is huge, too,” she said, rubbing the enormous swell of Amy’s gigantic fat rolls. Unable to resist, Bill leaned in and began kissing the soft flab of Amy’s new middle. Not to be left out, Clara pulled Amy’s skirt up and kissed and stroked all over the abundance of Amy’s arse. Amy squirmed and moaned as her two lovers rubes her exposed skin, Bill often dipping below her hanging belly apron and Clara slipping her hand between Amy’s legs to her front.  
     Quickly, the three found their way to Clara’s bed, where they adored Amy’s burgeoning bottom half, rubbing and licking everywhere, and commenting on how long it took to cover them whole of her new expanse. Amy was so excited by their touches, and their teasing, that she hit her first climax almost instantly, and her two lovers kept her writhing in endless orgasms, waves running through her soft flab, until finally Amy collapsed, exhausted and as satisfied as she’d ever been. Clara leaned against Amy’s body, and Bill dove between her legs, driving her tongue deep as Clara relished the feel of Amy’s mountainous belly and butt behind her as Bill finally sent her, too, over the edge. Of course, Clara had to return the favor to Bill, letting her ride Amy’s huge waves of soft fat as Clara’s tongue taught Bill new levels of ecstasy.

     But soon, Bill and Clara caught up with Amy. As it happened, they turned out to gain in pear-shapes, just like Amy was. When they started showing results of their own, Amy showed them the love and appreciation that they showed her, stroking, caressing, licking, and kissing Clara’s and Bill’s new expanses along with them.  
     On and on they went, stuffing and gaining, blowing up their middles and rear ends endlessly bigger and bigger. They got so good at stuffing themselves (and each other), that they could do more than lay exhausted after their mutual stuffings, and they did the obvious; fell into the bed, and enjoyed all their latest expansions.  
     Amy was the first to reach the arbitrary goal they’d set; her wide, wide hips got stuck in the doorway. It took both Bill and Clara to get her unstuck. From then on, Amy had to turn sideways and still her belly squeezed one side of the door and her butt the other when she pushed through.  
     Clara and Bill teasingly glared at each other and raced to be the next to get their arse too wide for a door. So avid were they, that Bill got there only the next day, and Clara the day after.  
     Belatedly, Amy thought to check with her agent if pear-shaped was ok for the photo shoot. A bit surprised that she’d gotten there so fast, her agent told her the weight was the important part; any shape could be used.

     When Amy finally did the photo shoot, to great success, they celebrated with an orgy of food and sex. The entire night, the three women fed each other and themselves, eating all kinds of fattening foods right off of their lovers’ wide bodies and vast expanses of flabby skin, or stuffing huger mouthfuls than ever into each other, while the current feedee just kept her mouth gaping wide to fit in the endless river of fattening goodness flowing into her stomach. Once the last of the food was consumed, they cleaned, kissed, and licked each other over all their new huge tracts of flesh, and inside too.  
     Panting and lolling together afterwards, Amy sighed and said, “you know, we won’t all fit on this bad much longer.”  
     Clara had another shuddering mini-climax just from Amy’s statement. After all, she had a king-sized bed; for it to be too small to contain them? How vast they were now, and how much more they’d grow.  
     Bill laughed and shot back, “well then, we’ll just have to get a bigger one. I’m not stopping this. I love my new arse, and both of yours, too.”  
     Clara raised herself up to try and embrace both her lovers’ massive rears at once, ending up burying her face in Amy’s belly. “Oh, so do I,”she murmured into Amy’s thick flab. “And our huge bellies too.”  
     “I don’t care if I never get another modeling job,” Amy said firmly. “I love you both and want to keep expanding with you forever.”  
     They finally drifted to a comfortable, happy sleep, still cuddling and absently stroking each other’s new vastnesses. All through the night, each one dreamed of growing larger and fatter for her lovers, and bloating them ever more swollen too. Even in sleep, their hands stroked bellies and butts, sometimes their lovers’, sometimes their own, without worrying about where one ended and the next began.


End file.
